


Of Blindfolds and Praise

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is pure porn without plot involving blindfolds and praise kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blindfolds and Praise

They’re at a convention and there’s no plausible reason why Chad would have brought his blindfold with him that Matt can figure out. Still, apparently this is just a _thing_ that Chad does which is why Chad’s got Matt stretched out on the bed, has his fingers gently caressing the back of Matt’s hair as he ties the blindfold on, the fabric soft against his skin. 

Matt’s extremely glad that they’ve got their own hotel room. He’d kind of insisted on it, actually, now that he and Chad have officially decided that dating is a thing they’re giving a shot after months of flirting carefully and then less carefully, of shy teasing and inching around the topic unspoken but realised nonetheless. They’ve been together a grand total of three months and spent a disgusting amount of money on trips to visit each other.  
  
But Chad’s murmuring something about the privacy, the anonymity of hotel rooms and doesn’t that turn Matt on, knowing that everybody must suspect they’re together now and wondering just what they might be up to and they’ll never know because they’re not here right now, it’s just Chad and Matt.

Chad likes to tease and Chad likes to talk - he’s a dirty talker and it has never once failed to get Matt worked up. Chad’s got his mouth against Matt’s skin now, still talking softly, telling Matt how gorgeous he is lying naked on the bed and it’s too bad Matt can’t see what Chad’s doing to himself.

That doesn’t stop Matt from reaching out in the general direction of where he can hear Chad’s voice and trying to grab, to feel, because his senses for hearing are heightened now that he can’t see, but he can also hear Chad step back, out of reach.  
  
“Nuh-uh,” Chad murmurs. “You don’t get to touch. But I’ll tell you. Right now I’m just jacking myself off. You get to pick - you want me to come on you or inside you?”  
  
Matt actually fucking blushes. He feels heat prickle his skin, feels it go tight, the tiny hairs standing up on edge as if he’s cold and shivering, but he’s burning up flushed. Chad loves jerking off and coming on Matt. There’s something that just fucking burns in his eyes when he’s sitting on Matt’s lap and looking at the pool of come lying in a mess on Matt’s chest, a heat that never fails to make Matt want to let him do it as often as he wants.

But right now, he wants to get fucked. He hasn’t seen Chad in three weeks and right now, he wants his boyfriend’s hands all over him, gripping his arms as he sinks inside and if Chad loves to dirty talk, he loves hearing it too, and for as loud as Matt is normally, this is the one area where he’s faltering a little because Chad’s intensity actually throws him.

Chad will take anything Matt gives him and take it in and go for it. Chad would do anything for Matt, it seems, and nothing Matt says is too severe. Matt thinks he might actually be falling in love with Chad and he’s almost afraid to say it because he suspects Chad will say it right back and it’s almost too much, too early, so he holds it down deep inside him and absolutely refuses to let it come out.

“Want you inside me,” Matt finally admits, still blind-folded.  
  
“Wrap your hands around the slats of the headboard,” Chad tells him. “I don’t have any cuffs or ties but you’re going to hold on and you’re not allowed to touch me or yourself while I’m inside you and making you rock against me for more.”

He’s nailed how Matt is in bed - he’s wanton as hell, wanting as much sensation as he can and he wonders if maybe that’s why Chad’s brought the blindfold, because as Chad kneels on the bed, his senses are alert and he can feel the way the bed dips more than he might have if he was watching Chad.

Matt reaches up, wraps his fingers through the thin slats between the thick beams of the headboards, curls them around the wood.

He can feel the way Chad reaches and leans, hears the rustle of plastic of the little bag on the bed next to them, because Chad had left and made a quick run to the store to buy something they were going to need, hears the pop of the cap of the lube he’d bought.

Matt closes his eyes - no point in keeping them open when he can’t see - and tries his best to relax. He feels almost nervous even though he’s not at all. He’s looking forward to whatever Chad’s going to do no matter what. It’s just - _he can’t see and he likes knowing what’s coming beforehand._

Then he feels Chad pushing at his legs with one hand, pushing them up, whispering, “Open up, part your legs,” and Matt obliges Chad, letting his legs fall to the side, pulling them towards his chest so that Chad can settle between them.

There’s the coolness of Chad’s fingers rubbing over his entrance, slick with lube, pushing one inside easily, then two, and it’s a hell of a lot better than Matt is used to. He can _feel_ so much more when he’s got no way of seeing. His entire body is alert and feeling Chad’s fingers inside him is incredible. He clamps down without meaning to, not out of discomfort but actual pleasure, the feeling of being opened up.

“Relax, Matt,” Chad says. 

“Not unrelaxed,” Matt argues back. “That feels good. Want more of it. Want more of your fingers.” He tries to match Chad for dirty-talk, even though he does blush again as he says it. He’s _never_ been one to get easily shamed and it’s not shame, it’s just that Chad will match him word for word. Chad won’t back down. Chad will do it without so much as a breath of hesitation, just like he does now, twisting his fingers, squeezing more lube that Matt can feel sliding against his ass, pushes in a third finger wordlessly, stretching out Matt.

Talking dirty to Chad is overwhelming because Chad will do whatever Matt says. Or, if Matt’s the one doing something to Chad, Chad has said things and gotten Matt to do things he would never have thought he’d do. Chad is a _very fucking kinky_ guy, as it turns out.

Right now, though, he’s got three fingers inside Matt, fingering him open, fucking him almost lazily, fingers sliding in and out and stroking over Matt’s prostate when he feels like it, teasing Matt, not on every stroke, just whenever Chad deems it worth doing, and it’s killing Matt because there’s blisters of heat and pleasure that come and go and his head is full of want and incoherent thoughts, everything heightened coming together in his head in a crash because he can’t see and who knew blindfolding him would overwhelm him like this.

His skin feels too tight, overheated, and he’s breathing raggedly already, he can hear the tight puffs of breath he makes as Chad fingers him. “Please,” he grits out. “Come on, Chad,” and Chad makes a small, chuffed noise, almost a laugh, pleased with himself.

“Do you know how gorgeous you look when you’re all stretched out on my fingers?” Chad asks, ignoring Matt for the moment, still working his fingers in and out, and he’s adding a fourth - he’s never used four and it’s a stretch and Matt lets out a long, stuttering whine because it’s not exactly comfortable or easy, but at the same time, he wants, he wants to feel stretched out like Chad’s doing to him, opening him up, drizzling even more lube on his fingers, until they’re sliding slick as can be in and out again, easy, as if he doesn’t have four fingers up Matt’s ass.  
  
Chad leans in and kisses Matt’s chest now, and the angle of his fingers shift, get shallower as he leans forward, nuzzles Matt’s skin. “You look so good, Matt,” he murmurs. Matt’s skin hums with pleasure. He looks good. He looks good for Chad and it’s almost like being praised is setting off some kind of pleasure in him as well, he wants to look good for Chad, he’d do anything to make Chad sound as pleased with him as he does right now.

He pulls his legs back even more and Chad’s fingers slide deeper inside him again, and that’s what he wants to feel, and he does groan now at the sensation, of four fingers sliding three-knuckled deep into him, until he can all but feel the flat of Chad’s palm against his skin.

“Come on, hurry, I _need_ you,” Matt gasps out. “You’ve been fingering me for, like, forever.” His fingers tighten around the slats, because he wants to touch and his cock is achingly hard, he can feel the leaking of precome on his own stomach where it drips, and even though four fingers is stretching him, it’s not nearly a good enough or big enough stretch like Chad, doesn’t have the girth, and he keeps his fingers tight around the slats because he wants to grab Chad and pull him in for a kiss and right now, Chad’s the one in control, he supposes. 

“You’re always so tight, even when I finger you,” Chad muses. “When I get inside you, it’s like a furnace, you’re so warm and you’re tight,” and Matt’s cock twitches in response to that.  
  
Chad kneels on the bed now, rearranges Matt’s legs so they’re bent and wide, and Matt can hear the wet sound of Chad spreading lube on himself, dropping the little bottle to the side, the faint sound of Chad wiping his hand on the towel he’d already grabbed earlier from the bathroom, in preparation for this.

Then Chad’s lifting up Matt’s hips just slightly, just enough so that he can position himself, and it’s just one hand holding him up, because Matt knows Chad’s holding himself in position with his free hand, as he brushes over Matt’s entrance once, bumps at it, rubs his head there, teasing Matt.

“Inside, Chad, I swear to god,” Matt squirms and rolls his hips slightly, needing Chad to push inside and stop teasing him. Then Chad’s nudging his own hips just slightly, pushing inside, and Matt’s breath leaves him in a sharp whoosh, because he’s so open now, he’s feeling every single inch of Chad filling him up, opening him up more than ever.

He arches his hips involuntarily and actually pushes Chad deep inside him without meaning to, because Chad was taking it slow, letting Matt get used to the feeling of everything, like he always does, which he doesn’t always need to do, and Matt didn’t mean to force Chad deep into him but the action did, and he groans a noise, low, as he’s suddenly so full.

“So - fucking - hot,” Chad grinds out. “Just like I said.” His fingers find Matt’s hips and squeeze tight. “Could spend hours inside you if I could last that long. Just fuck you until you were incoherent.” 

Matt thinks he’d let Chad do whatever he wanted as long as he made Matt feel the way he’s feeling now, when there’s a solid smack to his ass cheek and it stings and he gasps and tightens and freezes.

“Hands back on the headboard,” and Matt realises then that they aren’t, he hadn’t even noticed that he’d let go and was reaching for Chad, and he pushes them back up hurriedly, grabs the beams, holds on tight, while Chad _finally_ fucking starts moving, finally starts rolling his hips in and out of Matt, leaving him empty and filling him back up, and Matt’s head is swimming with overwhelming pleasure because who knew one of his kinks was apparently not being able to see and making everything else feel doubly good? 

He’s gasping with each thrust of Chad’s, mouth parted, quiet ‘oh’s and moans escaping his mouth, and Chad’s not even hitting his prostate yet, but it just still feels so damn good. He squeezes down, tight, wanting to feel every inch of Chad and that sets off Chad too, where he lets out a hiss of pleasure. “You’re so tight,” he groans. “Can feel you tightening up on me.”  
  
“Wanna come, please, I need to come,” because they’ve only just started but Matt’s so built up mentally he doesn’t know how much longer he can last physically - he thinks he might actually absolutely die if he doesn’t get off. 

“How bad is it?” Chad asks, and his fingers come from Matt’s hips to run across his chest, across his upper arms, soothingly. “Breathe,” he orders, and Matt does, he takes a deep breath while Chad strokes at his skin, and his head clears a bit, until it’s not a mess of swirling thoughts and incoherent pleasure. 

“Okay,” Matt exhales. “I’m okay again,” and Chad keeps on touching him, nowhere near his cock, just stroking his fingers across his upper chest and down his arms, as he fucks into Matt over and over, leaning forward, changing the angle, and _now_ , yeah, now he’s hitting the pleasure spot, and Matt, this time, feels his hands coming away and tightens them automatically so they don’t, and Chad murmurs, “Good, you’re so good for me,” and Matt burns again, he flushes and wants to make Chad sound that pleased every single fucking second of every single fucking day if he could. 

Chad reaches down and strokes Matt now, and Matt twists up at the touch, his cock neglected for so long that the touch feels like heaven, gasping out again, loud, and then that gasp turns into a sharp, gutteral moan when Chad thrusts inside, rubs right over where he needs to to send that blinding curl of pleasure through Matt, and Chad makes another small, amused noise.

“We might have a room of our own but you’re not exactly being quiet and I bet they can hear you in the room over,” and Matt’s not sure if he wants to be quiet or not suddenly. He’s not sure if he fucking cares. They all suspect, a couple of them even know - Aurey, for one, and Jason, for another, and he doesn’t know if he cares enough to hide it, not when he’s so lost in what Chad’s doing to him. 

“Oh, so that’s how it is?” Chad asks, and Matt realises he’s voiced at least some of that out loud, so lost in his own pleasure. Chad thrusts home hard, deep, until Matt can hear and feel Chad’s thighs slap against his own, and Matt groans out again, louder, because it just feels so good, he doesn’t think it’s ever felt so fucking good, he’s going to insist Chad blindfold him more often. 

“I think I wanna fuck you again after this,” Chad utters. “When we’re done, after I get hard again, wanna get you on your hands and knees and fuck you for as long as I can,” and that’s definitely a thing that can happen - Chad can last a hell of a long time once he’s come and has gotten hard again, and Matt’s experienced it before. “Fuck you hard, so that you sound just like this and they can all hear you, and they know exactly what’s happening, if you don’t care if they hear apparently.” 

Okay, yeah, they can do that, they can do whatever Chad whats, Matt doesn’t care, he doesn’t care if the others hear him, he just wants to have Chad inside him, filling him up over and over the way he is now.

Chad’s still jerking him off and Matt can feel his orgasm building up deep inside him, where knots of pleasure are tugging through him, making him arch up and meet Chad’s movements, until there’s just the steady sound of Chad’s thighs slapping against his as he goes as deep as he can and pulls Matt, while Matt lets out whines and groans of pleasure helplessly, completely uninhibited now.

“Sound so good, almost as good as you feel,” Chad tells him, sounding a bit wrecked now, like he’s just as close as Matt, and there’s the flush, the absolute gladness of Chad sounding so pleased with Matt, and it’s on the next stroke of Chad’s hand over Matt’s cock that he comes, groaning so loud that he _knows_ Paul and Jason and Steffen and Tijmen, who are all in the room over right now, can hear him probably, and he doesn’t care, not when he’s coming in thick, sticky pulses under Chad’s touch, coming around Chad, and Chad’s rutting inside him at the same time and coming too, Matt can feel it hitting inside him, and it never stops feeling weird and hot at the same time. 

He’s gasping in a long inhale as his brain suddenly goes empty, as Chad gently lowers his hips back to the bed and slides back, slides out of him, lets him go where he lies weak, boneless, on the bed, as Chad flops out next to him, breathing heavily, and he’s sweaty. Matt can feel the sweat of his chest as he curls in against Matt and kisses the temple of his forehead.

“I guess…” Chad says, inhaling as he catches his own breath, “You can let go of the slats.” Matt starts laughing now, because he hadn’t even realised he was still gripping them, and his fingers fall away and he reaches to touch, as Chad slides a hand under Matt’s head and pries the knot of the blindfold, until light filters into Matt’s vision again and he blinks, where it’s almost too bright, squinting at Chad until his vision adjusts. 

“Come here,” Chad requests and Matt does, curling on his side, under Chad’s arm, inhaling the scent of Chad’s cologne and skin and sweat and just his general nearness. “Hell of a way to come out to them, you know. If I’d known you weren’t going to be quiet I would have stuffed a gag in your mouth or something,” and Matt promptly makes a noise of surprise and finds himself definitively not disinterested in that concept. 

They lie there for a while, breathing in each other’s nearness, and then they shower, redress, and rejoin the others. And if the others don’t quite meet their gazes without awkward chuckles, well, Matt doesn’t really care to be honest, and Chad kind of half-ruffles Matt’s hair and whispers, “Your fault,” in his ear, and Matt just shrugs it off, leans his weight against Chad, and then steps forward into the mill of people to join the party of whatever they’re doing.


End file.
